


Yes, Professor

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Professor Tom, Sex, Sex in a Classroom, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Yes, Professor

_She had to be doing this on purpose_.

Tom felt his cheeks flushing again as he continued his explication of  _The Canterbury Tales._  He tried to keep his eyes moving throughout the small classroom as they normally would, but the pull was irresistible – he found himself glancing to the girl in the front row, with the short skirt, legs splayed out under the desk so that only he could see she wasn’t wearing any panties.

And, apparently, she preferred Brazilians.

He licked his lips and buttoned his blazer in hopes that it would cover any conspicuous stirrings in his groin. He glanced upward; the clock showed he only had five minutes of this torture left before he could grab his books, head for the car, and drive home to jerk himself absolutely senseless.

He gave them instructions on what they were to read for next week and answered the last few questions before dismissing them. She got up and gave him a wink before collecting her books, and he gave his head a little shake as he tried not to watch the way her hips swayed when she left.

He vaguely wondered if college students had always been this forward. Granted, he’d only been teaching for a few years, but it seemed like every semester there was a young woman – and occasionally a young man - being intentionally sexually provocative. But this… well. This was new territory, even for him. See-through blouses, miniskirts, pants so tight they’d reveal your religion – he was used to that.

But having a gorgeous woman openly bare her cunt to him during class? Yeah, that… that was a first.

He exhaled as the silence of the now-empty room enveloped him, and his eyes closed as he collapsed in his chair. He leaned back and palmed himself under the desk, his cock throbbing with need. He tried to clear his mind, to think of anything else, but naturally the very act of trying to push her from his mind brought back the vivid image of her bare, pink pussy, open for him, wet,  _dripping_ …

He started as he heard the classroom door shut and the lock click.

“Hello, Professor Hiddleston.”

 _Shit_.

Of course it was her. Of course she wouldn’t just do something like that without trying to make a move. “Ginger, hi. Did you forget something?”

She smirked wickedly. “Yeah. I forgot to help you take care of that raging hard-on you were trying to hide.”

He pursed his lips and started loading his books into his tattered briefcase, steadfastly ignoring the insistent twitching of his cock at her words. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 _Jesus, she moved fast_ , was all he had time to think before she had crawled across the desk, leaned down, and started stroking him through the fabric of his trousers. “Liar.”

“Ginger…  _please_ … I can’t… I mean, it would be unethical… I can’t change your grade or… _ohhh_ …”

She giggled. “Oh, Professor Hiddleston, you really think I’m that kind of girl? I’ve got a B+ in this class… while I’d love to get an A, I wouldn’t expect you to give it to me just because I, you know… climbed on top of you and rode you into next year.”

He gasped as she traced the outline of his erection to the tip, right against his inner thigh. “ _Fuck_ , Ginger… no… we shouldn’t…”

“Come  _on_ , Professor Hiddleston…” She rose to her knees on his desk and hiked up her skirt, exposing herself to him with legs spread. “I’m  _so wet_  for you… come on… feel how wet I am…”

His mouth was dry as he let her guide his hand to her folds; she was warm and slick and oh, so responsive, her body bucking as she moved his hand just inside her outer lips.

“Oh, Professor… your hands are so big… please… would you just finger-fuck me?  _Please_ …” she moaned, her eyes fluttered shut.

He swallowed hard and glanced toward the locked door, then back at her face. She was biting her lip as she ground her hips against his outstretched palm.

Suddenly, the years of sexual frustration seemed to slam into him all at once, and he felt like a tiger who just discovered his cage had been unlocked this whole time. He rose to his feet and pulled her close, eliciting a surprised shriek from her lips as he glared into her eyes.

“Ginger. How fucking old are you?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m… twenty.”

“Are you a virgin?”

She seemed confused. “… no.”

“You’ve fucked some other college boys, then, have you?”

She nodded.

“And now you want to be fucked by a grown man? By your teacher? Your professor?” He ground his hips forward so that his erection was poking insistently into her thigh.

She expelled a shuddering breath. “I…”

“ _Yes or no, Ginger_.”

She met his gaze and the fire blazing in his blue eyes sent a thrill up her spine. “…  _yes_.”

Now it was his turn to shock her with how quickly he could move. Suddenly she was on her back on the desk, her blouse torn open and her legs up on his shoulders. He planted kisses along her ankles and calves while he rocked forward, her arousal leaving a dark, damp stain against the crotch of his pants. He reached down and undid his belt, the metallic clicking somehow sexier than she could ever have imagined it, and he pushed his trousers down just enough to unleash his cock. “You want me to fuck you, Ginger?” he whispered fiercely.

“Yes…”

“Yes  _what_?”

She looked confused for a moment before he pulled his ID tag forwad.  _Thomas Hiddleston, Ph.D., Associate Professor of English Language and Literature…_

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston,” she moaned. “Fuck me, please, Professor…”

“That’s a good girl.” He ran the thick, pink head of his cock just up and down her outer lips, teasing her, before slapping it a few times against her clit. He could see the little bud just peeking out from under its hood and he rubbed it a few times, lubing it with his precum, before he positioned himself at her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“I…  _oh!_ ”

He hadn’t waited for her to answer before surging halfway forward. “That was rhetorical, little girl. You’ve been ready for me since you walked into my classroom without any knickers, haven’t you?”

Her hands scrabbled for purchase against the hard wood of his desk. “Yes… oh  _fuck_ …”

"Yes  _what_?” _  
_

"Yes, Professor!"

He pushed the rest of the way in and she felt his balls resting against her, and she let out a low, tormented moan at the way he filled her up so completely, so perfectly. Her body was stretching to accommodate his girth, a delicious sensation of physical completion as he began to rotate his hips against her, adjusting the angles and watching her responses.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, and she obeyed, one hand reaching down to finger her clit while the other gently rolled her left nipple. He growled at the sight and started moving faster; his full, heavy balls slapped against her as he thrust, and her expression was one of unbridled pleasure as he fucked her. “You like that, Ginger? You like how my cock feels?”

“Oh, fuck  _yes_ … yes, harder, Professor…  _harder_ …”

“You want me to fuck you harder?” He obliged, slamming forward with renewed vigor, holding back from his inevitable climax even as he watched her breasts bounce and her dexterous fingers flick and circle her clit. “You love this cock, don’t you?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes, I do, I love your cock…”

“What was that?”

“ _Professor!_ ” she screamed. “I love your cock, Professor! Fuck me! Fill me up, oh my God,  _give it to me_ …”

“Give you what?”

“Your come, oh fuck, Professor, please, fill me up with your come, I want it, I want your come…”

“You want me to come inside you?” he groaned through gritted teeth. “Is that what you want? You want me to fill you to overflowing with my come?”

“Oh, Professor,  _yes_ , yes… fill me up until I’m leaking with it… I want your hot, white come dripping out of me… oh  _fuck…_ ”

He grunted as her words drove him onward. “ _Fuck,_ you’re so tight… oh fuck…  _fuck…_ Ginger…”

“Yes, Professor, yes,  _yes… yessss!”_ Her hips bucked as her body tightened around him, her orgasm wracking her frame uncontrollably. His eyes were glued to the way her mouth dropped open and her fingers opened and closed frantically, as if trying to grasp the bit of heaven she was allowed to see… and then…

“ _Fuck!”_  he roared as he emptied himself into her, his whole body tightening as he spurted his seed into her waiting cunt. He fell forward, his face nestled between her breasts as he softened inside of her. The room was silent except for their breathing; then, finally, he heard her giggle.

“Was that what you were looking for, sweetie?” she said, stroking her fingers through his hair.

“Oh my  _God_ , yes.” He kissed her belly and looked up at his wife. “Did you have fun?”

She grinned. “Oh, yes. I’ve got to say… playing the ‘naughty schoolgirl’ thing in an actual classroom was even more fun than when we do it at home.”

He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. “Hopefully none of my other students were too suspicious of their, er,  _new classmate_  in the sinfully short skirt.”

She kissed him sweetly, then winked. “I’d be more concerned about the ones who noticed your obvious erection.” She gave his cock an affection squeeze before tucking him into his pants and zipping his fly.

“Shit.  _Was_  it that obvious?”

She laughed. “Oh, darling. Completely.”

He shook his head and gave a rueful chuckle as he picked up his briefcase. “Oh well. Anyway, we should probably head out… because I have some  _homework_  for you to do, young lady…” He gave her an affectionate kiss and then slapped her ass as they headed for the door.


End file.
